The present invention relates to an electronic device for playing the game Tick-Tack-Toe.
As described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,903, the game Tick-Tack-Toe is a well known one in which two players take turns marking either O's or X's in a 3-by-3 rectangular matrix of nine squares, the object being for each player to complete a line (i.e., a horizontal row, vertical column, or diagonal) of three of his marks before the other player. There are a large number of mechanical and electrical versions of this game. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,903 describes an electrical version using stylus-actuated switches for inputting the O's and X's.